Evade from Kowasu
In the previous installment, Shirokaze and Doriyaku have traveled to a village where they found a few unknown friends. After arriving in a industrial city they under go training and meet some people expected to be friends....but quickly learn otherwise. Swift Movements "I think it would be best if we each take a backpack of supplies and move out the back of the house and get on with location The Creator" Doaku tosses Shiro a pack, as he starts packing extra weapons and medical supplies into a one shoulder backpack. "I know that is the better idea but are you sure that you want to do that?" Shiro responds while putting his hands into the Ram sign before closing his eyes. "Your right Shirokaze, lets send clones down stairs while we move out....What do you think we should do?" Doaku says tie his bag shut and shouldering it. Just then "Shiro...Doaku...You two are sure taking a long time up there" Ousura's voice can be heard. "Hmm...their is fifth person in this building that is probably going to follow us..." Shiro says, "but he isn't reacting to our voices so if we just leave through the front door we can avoid raising any alarm. Hurry up an answer before they start catching on." "Oh.....Shiro can't seem to find what he wants to wear and we was just packing a bit for the mission" Doaku says shrugging his shoulder with a confused look. "Where is this fifth person at?" saying to Shiro. as he actives Yomigan but somehow keeps it hidden. "Fifteen meters to your left, but on the same floor as the girls...he is using a technique to camouflage his location...I can't tell if they know he is there," Shiro directs Doaku. "I see him clear as day, Lets move down stairs." Doaku starts out the room and down the stairs. "Hello ladies, I think we about to head out" Doaku says as he walks over and opens the fridge. "You know what would be super is if you to would cook up a great big ol' Bar-B-Q. So it would be ready for Shiro and myself when we get back. "But we want to go with you guys. Why can't we?" Keitii says just as Shiro comes walking down the stairs tying his bag shut... "One, we have never worked together...so it would be dangerous to operate functionally as a team. And two, I rather not split the earnings another way," Shiro snaps focusing on the presence in the room and proceeds to walk out the front door without another word. "Well guess we are off, you should think about that BBQ" Doaku walks out and shuts the door right behind Shiro. "He is following us you know." Doaku says a few blocks down the road. "Hmmm... A under developed shinobi. He could be a decoy and they want us to attack him... Why else send such a weak shinobi to follow two shinobi you know nothing about." They turn a corner and see the main gate around ten blocks down. "I don't know...in any case we can't trust this dude and we have to be on the look out since the creator is our target...we can't mess up again," Shiro says forcefully tightening his pose up. The two Fuyutama are just about three blocks from the gate. "The moment of truth, lets see how much they hate us. They Fuyutama children approach the gate. Doaku looks at the keeper of the gate and nods his heads signaling good afternoon to him. The gate keeper replies with the same. "Well, that went better than I thought it would," Shiro thinks while noticing that the guards didn't sense their stalker. The Fuyutama pick up the pace feeling the cold once again as they move away from the village through a maze of giant snow covered trees. "That went good?...Remind me why we thought the cold would be a good idea" Doaku and Shiro follow a trail for many miles with their stalker friend following. Before Shiro has a chance to answer he is forced to dodge a large pine tree falling in his direction by flipping to the top of another tree. A cloud of snow results and Shiro thinks he saw something moving in it for a second, but didn't have a dojutsu activated so he is unsure. "Doaku...did you lose track of our little friend as well...I can't sense him." "Umm...well I don't know how to really answer that." Doaku says from behind a tree. "Well...try," Shiro responds souding worried as he can tell that his ability is being blocked, "Something is purposely hiding itself." "Well to make it simple, he is hiding his charka but I see his life force and there seem to be three more living people now" Doaku explains after flickering next to Shiro. "''There is one...two...and three," ''Shiro thinks while taking not of their locations after pinpointing them with his hybrid eyes. "Well, they have us outnumbered...but only partially surrounded, do you want to run for it or try to confront them?"